beavisandbuttheadfandomcom-20200213-history
Bradley Buzzcut
Coach Bradley Buzzcut is one of Beavis and Butt-head's high school teachers, he is a strict & serious teacher who hates fooling around. He hates laugh jokes, one of the chief people of the series and the antithesis of Mr. Van Driessen. He teaches health, physical education, sex education, and math classes at Highland High, as well as coaching the school's varsity football, basketball, and wrestling teams and in charge of detention. He is very short tempered. Buzzcut is a very patriotic former Marine Corps drill instructor and Vietnam War veteran. He is characterized by his short temper, frequent angry outbursts, and general disdain for his students, most of whom he regards as weak. With the possible exception of Principal McVicker, Buzzcut probably hates Beavis and Butt-head more than any other character. He regularly makes life hard for the Beavis and Butt-head and questions their manhood (as seen in the episode, in which he asks Butt-head what makes him think that he is a man. Butt-head then responded, "Uhh, I got testicles." Buzzcut continues to tell Butt-head to "kick him in the jimmy", which he does twice). He deeply wanted to kill those boys; however, he restrains himself not to kill them. He even stated that he endures them and he tries not to kill them. He is shown substitute-teaching regular classes, but usually teaches physical education. It has been implied that he has on occasion of committing assault and battery against the duo, but he once defended them from (as well as beating up) Mr. Candy (previously known as "Mr. Manners") by saying, "This is my class! I do the ass-kicking around here!". Buzzcut takes the blows with little pain. One episode, P.T.A., Beavis and Butt-head tell everyone that Buzzcut was abusing them, causing the Board of Education to put Buzzcut on investigation. This makes Buzzcut so mad that he wants to know who the two people are. Buzzcut turns red and yells, "WHO ARE THEY?! I'LL KILL THEM!!". This cannot be attributed to his hatred and wanting to kill Beavis and Butt-head, being that he did not know that Beavis and Butt-head were said people. Throughout the series, Coach Buzzcut has shown to have very sadistic personality and takes pleasure in seeing Beavis and Butt-head suffer. One of his more sadistic moments in the show is in episode, Young, Gifted & Crude, when he told his students to beat up a student from a gifted class for no reason. He appears in the Sega Genesis game, teaching science. He pushes a button to launch and channel electrodes through two containers of liquid. The duo must either belch, or fart, at him, until he gags and moves his hand off the button. Then, they must quickly race to grab both beakers of liquid, otherwise be shocked. Trivia *He appeared in episodes of almost every season of the show. However, he never appeared in Beavis and Butt-head Do America. *He also appears in the game Beavis and Butt-head: Virtual Stupidity. *Although the voice of Hank Hill from Mike Judge's other animated series King of the Hill is based on that of Tom Anderson, occasionally he sounds like Buzzcut when he yells. *His look, voice, and role are based heavily on that of Sgt. Hartman from Full Metal Jacket, played by R. Lee Ermey. Gallery Our Founding Losers6.jpg|Buzzcut in Our Founding Losers. Our Founding Losers7.jpg|Buzzcut with Beavis and Butt-head. Our Founding Losers22.jpg| Coach_buzzcut_revival.png|Buzzcut's appearance in Season 8 Category:Characters Category:Highland High School Category:Villains